1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solid state lighting, such as light emitting diode (LED) lighting, and more particularly to an LED light fixture and manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have advantages over alternative lighting technologies including the robustness and reliability inherent in solid state devices, the lack of toxic chemicals that can be released during accidental breakage or disposal, instant-on capabilities, dimmability, and the lack of audible noise. The cost of LED luminaires is being reduced with the continuous development of the LED illuminating technology. LED light sources can be adapted to a wide range of lighting applications traditionally served by conventional technologies such as incandescent and fluorescent illumination, and it is desirable to provide manufacturing techniques to facilitate the development of novel LED lighting apparatus. The present disclosure provides methods of manufacturing LED lighting apparatus, and in particular LED lighting apparatus with a flat, thin form factor, using flexible, efficient assembly techniques.